


Frozen Heart

by Brain_Deadx0



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bad Parenting, Gen, Ill add as i go, M/M, Memory Alteration, Minor injury of a main character, basically everything bad that happens in frozen, curtesy of Remus, innuendos, short part referring to someone as an it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28931097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brain_Deadx0/pseuds/Brain_Deadx0
Summary: The frozen au no one asked for but you’re getting anyway. With brothers Logan and Patton. The story will differ and diverge from the frozen story.
Relationships: Brotherly Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Do You Want to Build a Snowman

“Psssst.” 

Logan shifted slightly as his younger brother attempted to wake him. 

“Pssst. Logan. Wake up.” 

“Patton, it’s the middle of the night, go back to sleep.” 

“But I’m not tired. I wanna play.” 

“We can play in the morning, go to sleep.” 

“... Do you wanna build a snowman?” 

Ah. That’s what he wanted. 

Logan shook his head and smiled as he got out of bed and let Patton lead him into the ballroom. 

“Do the magic! Do the magic!” Patton giggled. 

“Alright, alright.” 

Logan started by creating a shimmering ball in his hands before throwing it into the air; causing snow to fall inside. Henever got tired of seeing the pure awe on his brother's face whenever he used his powers. 

The two spent hours playing in the snow Logan made. Making sure to build their snowcat as they always did. Originally he was meant to be a snowman but Patton always added cat ears and a tail because of how “cute” it was. And Logan always let him. 

This wasn’t the first time the two of them had snuck into the ballroom at night to play. But it would be the last.

Patton climbed one of the snow banks and yelled, “Lo catch me!” 

It started off as fun, but as Patton got higher and his jumps closer together Logan struggled to keep up. 

“Patton, slow down!” He warned before tripping over some of the snow on the ground. 

He looked up just in time to see Patton blindly jump once more. 

“Patton!” 

~ 

Remus pulled his coat tighter as a cold breeze blew through the trees. Getting lost in the woods was a lot less fun at night. 

Running off to play in the woods sounded like fun compared to all the boring stuff his family was doing that day. And it was fun. But as the warm afternoon started to fade away he realized he didn’t know how to get back. 

He jumped when he suddenly heard something pounding against the ground. A million thoughts ran through his head until he realized they were hoofbeats. That meant horses and horses meant people right? 

He ran to catch up with the sound but paused when he came across a trail of… frost? Ice? 

Curiosity peaked and situation forgotten. He quickly followed the trail in the direction of the horses. 

It wasn’t long before he noticed three people, wait no four, in the middle of a large circle. He hid behind a rock as they called out for help. 

Just as Remus was about to show himself and ask _them_ for help, all the round rocks in the clearing started to move and rolled towards them. Were they all going to get crushed by magic rocks and die?! 

But before they all got squished the rocks stopped and opened up into… smaller... grey people. 

“Woah.” He breathes. 

He barely stifled a yelp as what he thought was a rock popped open beside him to reveal another rock person. 

“Shush,” She(?) told him with a familiar gesture, “I’m trying to listen.” 

For once Remus was inclined to be quiet as he looked back towards the scene unfolding down the hill, but was interrupted by the rock person suddenly grabbing his face and staring into his eyes like they were looking for something. 

“Aw.” They said as they pulled him into a hug, “I’m gonna keep you.” 

‘ _Oh. Ok then.’_

~ 

Logan watched as the group of trolls parted to let another one in. He unrolled himself a few feet away from Logan’s father. 

“Your Majesty,” The old troll greeted with a respectful nod before looking towards Logan, “Born with powers or cursed?” 

“Born, and they’re getting stronger.” His father told the troll. 

The old troll motioned for Logan’s mother to bring Patton to him. As soon as she did, the troll began to examine him. It wasn’t long before he gave a sigh of relief.

“You are lucky it wasn’t his heart.” The troll told them, “The heart is not easily changed, but the head… can be persuaded.” 

“Do what you must.” Father told him. 

The troll nodded before touching Patton’s forehead, “I recommend we remove all magic, even memories of magic just to be safe. But don’t worry, I leave the fun.” He sent a small smile towards Logan. 

Logan watched as the troll pulled a glowing light out of Patton’s head that began to show his memories of playing with Logan in the ballroom. The memories started to shift to them being outside and dressed for cold weather before the troll seemed to place them back into Patton’s head. 

“So Patton won’t remember I have powers?” Logan asked. 

“It’s for the best.” Father told him. 

The troll turned his attention to Logan, “Listen to me,” He said, “your power will only grow. There is beauty in your magic but also great danger. You must learn to control it, for fear will be your enemy.” 

“We’ll protect him.” Father told the old troll, “He can learn to control it I’m sure.” 

As they rode home in silence Logan couldn’t help but glance at the new white streak in Patton’s hair.

If he didn’t get his powers under control he could hurt Patton again. And next time they might not be so lucky. 

After that day Logan moved to a different bedroom by himself while he learned to control his magic. Patton knocked on the door often asking if he wanted to play but Logan turned him away. He could risk hurting him again. 

As he got older his powers got stronger and he saw flashes of fear in his parents eyes more frequently. He liked to pretend the fear was for him rather than of him. 

He began to wear gloves as they seemed to help. But they did’t stop the ice completely. Far too often he would accidentally freeze something at nothing more than a brush of his fingers. He tried to escape into his books as much as possible. They helped numb the longing he felt any time he glanced out the window or heard Patton inevitably knock on the door. 

By the time he and Patton were teenagers the knocks had stopped nearly completely. He felt bad about that. He didn’t blame Patton for finally giving up after all these years, but he would admit he missed the sound. It was alright though. One day he would gain control of his powers and it would be safe for him to be around his brother again. 

And even if he only had his parents occasional company that was enough for now. The less people there were the less chance he would hurt someone again. 

But then his parents left. 

Supposedly they had to go to a political event in another country across the sea. It was only supposed to be a few weeks, but unfortunately they never came back. 

Logan was expecting the knock that came the day of their funeral. And as much as he wished he could open the door and cling to his brother, the ice encasing his room was a sign he couldn’t.

He could hear Patton’s sobs on the other side and wished for the millionth time that he hadn’t been cursed with this power.


	2. For the First Time in Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gates open for the first time in forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder this story will be a bit different from the original frozen so any fans of our stand in Hans don’t worry.   
> ... too much.

**several years later...**

Patton was woken from his sleep by a knock at the door. “Whosit?” 

“Prince Patton?” 

“No I’m p’ttn.” He mumbled into his pillow. 

“Yes your highness, you are.” The probably familiar voice said, “Sorry to wake you, sir but-” 

“No, no you didn’t. I’ve been up for hours.” Patton told them with a yawn as he started to sit up. 

His eyes drooped shut before he moved to get out of the bed and after a moment the knocking came again. 

“Who is it?” Patton said as he opened his eyes again. 

“Still me, sir.” The voice said with amusement, “It’s time to get ready.” 

“Fer what?” Patton asked as he tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes. 

“Your brothers coronation, sir.” 

“Right. The cornermaration…” 

Patton tiredly placed his glasses on his nose and his room came into focus. As did the light blue suit he had been itching to wear, sitting in the corner of the room. 

“It’s coronation day!” Patton said excitedly as he jumped out of bed. 

He got dressed as quickly as he could and brushed down his messy morning hair. Before long he was speeding through the halls taking in the sights he hadn’t seen since before he could remember. 

The castle was filled with energy and Patton was absolutely giddy with excitement. The windows were being opened as well as all the main doors.

He couldn’t wait to see what the ballroom looked like when it was full of actual real life people. There’ll be music and dancing and life. And people! 

He couldn’t wait to meet everyone and make friends! And who knows maybe he’ll meet someone who’ll become more than a friend. And oh boy wasn’t that a thought? 

After all, it was always situations like these where people met and fell in love and got married and lived happily ever after, right? At least that’s how it happened in the books. 

And sure it’s not like Patton was expecting all that to happen in one night, but just imagining finding his true love made a warm fuzzy feeling spread in his chest. Seeing someone from across the room, locking eyes, and meeting for a dance before spending the rest of the night talking and laughing together. Oh it would be such a great change from everything. 

~ 

Logan had barely slept that night. He knew that probably wasn’t helping his nerves at all but there was nothing to be done about it now. Today was coronation day and it wasn’t as if he could get out of his own coronation. 

He removed his gloves and picked up a candle holder and small music box like they were the orb and scepter he would need to hold later. Everything would be fine. He’d hold them like he was supposed to during the ceremony and then as soon as it was over he could put his gloves back on and just keep to himself as best he could for the rest of the night. It’s just for one day. He could do this. 

But even as he tried to convince himself the candle holder and music box were quickly becoming covered in ice. 

God he couldn’t do this. 

But he had too. 

“Conceal. Don’t feel.” He told himself as he placed the decorations down. 

He opened the door to his room and stepped out. “Tell the guards to open the gates.” He told the nearest servant. 

~ 

When Patton heard they were opening the gates he ran to make sure he was there the moment they opened. 

Patton bounced on the balls of his feet as the large wooden doors creaked open, and before anyone could stop him he ran through them. 

The town was so pretty!

It was decorated for the coronation of course but even looking past the streamers and flowers Patton could tell it was still beautiful. He ran through the square trying to take everything in at once. He probably could’ve gone on like that all day if it weren’t for the horse. 

Patton was running around a corner when he collided with the chest of a large horse and fell to the ground; losing his glasses in the process. 

“Oh my gosh I am so sorry!” Someone said. 

A moment later someone was in his line of sight offering him his glasses, “Are you alright?” They asked. 

“Oh yes I’m fine,” Patton laughed as he put his glasses back on, “I wasn’t watching where I was… going.” ‘ _Oh that is a handsome man.’_

“No it was my fault. I should’ve been more aware of my surroundings.” The handsome man said, “Are you sure you’re alright?” He asked as he helped Patton to his feet. 

“Oh yeah, that was nothing.” Patton blushed as he brushed the dirt off of his suit. 

“Well I would hardly call getting run into by a horse “nothing,” but I’m glad you’re okay.” The man smiled, “I am Prince Roman of the Southern Isles.” He said with a bow. 

Patton bowed back, “Prince Patton of Arendelle.” 

“Prince…? My lord.” He said before dropping to one knee, “Once again I am _so_ sorry for hitting you with my horse.”

“Oh. Um you don’t have to do that.” Patton told him, “Besides it really was my fault.” 

“Well regardless, I would still like to extend my formal apologies for running into the Prince of Arendelle with my horse.” 

“No no no it really is fine. I mean I’m not _that_ prince. If it were my brother Logan then it’d probably be, you know, but I’m not and it’s just… me.” ‘ _Please stop talking.’_ He thought to himself.

Roman rose to his feet and smiled, “Well I know we’ve just met but I think “just” you is pretty-“ whatever he was about to say was cut off by the sound of bells. 

Bells. Bells! 

“The bells. The coronation. Oh my gosh I’m so sorry but I have to go.” Patton told him. 

“Right, of course.” Roman agreed. 

Patton stood there for another moment before realizing he hadn’t actually walked away yet, “Oh! Um see you later.” He said before rushing away. 

~

‘ _Oh my god he’s adorable.’_ Roman thought to himself as he watched the prince run back towards the castle.

...

When Logan walked into the room he was almost disappointed to find that Patton wasn’t there. Only for him to appear moments later as he ran to his place on the side of the alter; nearly tripping himself by stopping so quickly. Logan supposed It was nice some things never changed.

But he didn’t have time to dwell on it as he walked towards his place, royal mantle trailing behind him, and kneeled in front of the bishop. He clenched his fists and hoped no one would notice the slight shake of his hands as the crown was placed on his head. 

At the bishops instructions Logan rose to his feet. Now was the part he had been dreading. He carefully slipped off his gloves and grabbed the orb and scepter as they were offered to him before turning to face the people. 

‘ _Conceal. Don’t feel. Conceal. Don’t feel.’_ he chanted in his head with every breath. 

But despite the mantra he could feel the frost forming under his fingers as the bishop continued to talk. 

By the time the man had finally finished the orb and scepter were covered in a thin coating of frost. Thankfully it wouldn’t have been noticeable to anyone who wasn’t standing next to him. Even then they would’ve had to have been watching the artifacts. But Logan couldn’t put them down fast enough and replace his gloves when the bishop finally said, “King Logan of Arendelle.” 

“King Logan of Arendelle!” The crowd echoed. 

… 

“I mean are you sure I’m supposed to stand- oh ok.” Patton said as he was ushered to stand next to Logan on the pedistal. 

Neither brother spoke for a few long moments. 

“Hello, Patton.” Logan finally said. 

“Me? Oh, hey…” 

“... You look well.” Logan told him. 

“Thank you. You look weller. I mean. _Wait is that even a word?_ You look great!” Patton said back. 

Logan smiled, “Thank you. And yes, “weller” is technically a word and you used it correctly.” 

“Oh. Ok. Good.” 

“So…” Logan said after another moment of awkward silence, “This is what a party looks like.” 

“Yeah.” Patton agreed as he looked back over the crowd. He’s never seen the ball room so full of life and he couldn’t help but smile, “It’s warmer than I thought it’d be.” 

Logan huffed out a small laugh at that and Patton smiled wider, “I’d have to agree with you on that point.” 

“Mmmm do you smell that, Lo-gan?” Patton asked. Not sure if he should call his brother by his old nickname or not. 

They both inhaled deeply to catch the scent. 

“... Crofters.” They both sighed happily. 

They laughed when they realized they had said that in unison. 

Patton argued with himself internally. There’s so many things he’s wanted to say to Logan after all these years. But just as he’s about to say something he’s interrupted. 

“Your Majesty. The Duchess Of Weaseltown.” 

A woman, probably just a bit too old to be showing as much cleavage as she was in her gown, and wearing a hat with an over sized feather, stepped forward; barely concealing a frown. 

“Weslton.” She corrected, “The Duchess Of Weslton.” She says with a curtsy. 

Logan nods his head in acknowledgment. 

The duchess rose from her curtsy and cleared her throat before continuing, “Your Majesty, as your closest partner in trade, it seems only fitting that I offer you your first dance as King.” 

Logan schools his face and Patton bites his tongue as the duchess proceeded to do… something with her feet that was probably meant to be dancing before going down into a deep curtsy. 

As she bowed her head and held out her hand the large feather dipped forward, practically covering her entire face. 

Both brothers hide their giggles by pretending to stifle their coughs. 

“I appreciate the offer Madam, but unfortunately I don’t dance.” Logan tells her. 

Patton almost breaks as her head flies up so fast the feather bends to the point it looks as if it will break. 

“Oh?” She asks. 

“But my brother here is a marvelous dancer.” 

The duchesses face brightens instantly. 

“Wait what?” 

“Lucky you!” She says before suddenly pulling Patton by the arm into the dance floor. 

Logan hid his amused smile behind his hand and bit his lip when he heard the duchess say, “Don’t worry your highness if you swoon I will be sure to catch you!” 

Patton shot him a slight pout over the duchesses shoulder and Logan sent back a smile and a shrug. 

Patton did his best to keep up with the duchesses… dance moves, but it was hard to keep your composure between having your feet stepped on and getting hit in the face with a feather every five seconds. Not to mention when she began to dance like an angry chicken he was very close to bursting out in laughter. 

“It’s so great to have the gates open again, don’t you agree?” She asked. 

“Yes. It’s great to-” Patton’s sentence was cut off when the duchess was suddenly right in his face; giant feather reaching across to touch the tip of his head. 

“Why did they shut them in the first place? Do you know the reason?” 

“...No?” 

The woman scrutinized him for a moment before backing up with a bright smile, “Oh alright.” She said before taking his hands, “Now hang on, they don’t call me the Little Dipper for nothing!” 

Patton let’s out a slight help as he’s suddenly being flung backwards into a dip. He can see Logan trying not to laugh at him. And tries to send him a glare without smiling. 

Patton didn’t know how long he actually spent dancing with the duchess, it could’ve been one song or twenty by the time he was finally able to make it back to Logan. 

“Let me know when you’re ready for another round, m’lord!” The duchess called. 

Patton’s back was to the crowd and Logan hummed out a laugh at the look of fear that momentarily crossed his face at the idea. 

“Well, she was… sprightly.” Logan said. 

“Remind me to wear steel toed shoes next time.” 

“Are you alright?” Logan asked, still unable to hide his smile. 

“I can’t say the same for my feet but personally, I’ve never been better. This day has been amazing. I wish it could be like this all the time.” Patton told him as he gazed back out over the crowd. 

“Me too…” Logan admitted. But just when he was actually starting to enjoy himself he remembered why it couldn’t. The permanent white streak in Patton’s hair was proof of that. “But it can’t.” 

Patton frowned, “Why not? I mean now-”

“It just can’t, Patton.”

Logan could see the hurt in Patton’s eyes even before he spoke. 

“I’m- if you’ll excuse me for a minute.” Patton says before walking away. 

It takes everything Logan has not to stop him right there and apologize. But no. The gates have to stay closed until he is safe to be around. Even if it means hurting Patton’s feelings in the process. 

‘ _I’m going to tell him.’_ Logan decided. 

After all, Patton isn’t five years old anymore. And knowing why they couldn’t have the gates open all the time might make it easier to tolerate. Patton probably wouldn’t want to see him anymore when he realized how dangerous Logan was… but at least he’d know. And he’d be safe. 


	3. Love is...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Royality anyone?

Patton worked his way through the crowd. He couldn’t let himself cry in front of everyone over something as silly as… regardless he needed to make it out of the room first. 

But just as the exit was coming into view someone bumped into Patton from the side. He stumbled over a few steps before colliding with someone else and knocking them both to the floor. 

“ _Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!”_ Patton told the person as he attempted to get to his feet. 

The other person just laughed, “Don’t worry about it. I’ll consider it payback for this morning.”

Patton looked up at the familiar voice, “Roman?” 

“The one and only.” Roman grinned as he helped Patton stand. 

“It seems we keep running into each other.” Patton told him. 

Roman laughed, “It seems we do. Perhaps if we stay together our chances of falling will lower?”

“Oh I’d fall for you any day.” Patton’s face turned red when he realized what he said, “I mean like- you know because- yeah…”

Despite Patton’s awkwardness, Romans smile only seemed to brighten, “Would you like to dance?”

“Yes.”

Patton took Roman’s offered hand and let himself be led the short distance to the dance floor. He wasn’t sure if he was feeling overly excited or strangely calm, but whatever the feeling was he didn’t want it to go away as he let Roman lead him in a waltz. 

They danced in a comfortable silence through two slow doings before the band began to play a faster tune. The Arendellians in the room quickly moved to the dance floor. 

“I’m afraid I don’t know this dance.” Roman admitted when they all began to dance together. 

“Oh I do!” Patton told him, “Want me to teach you?”

“I would love nothing more.” Roman agreed. 

Patton quickly found that while the prince from the Southern Isles was great at the slow waltz, the fast paced dance wasn’t quite his forte. By the time the song was halfway over Roman had moved from trying to keep up with Patton to trying to subtly slow him down. 

“Roman,” Patton laughed, “you’re supposed to move away! Not spin me first!”

“But how could I send you away so quickly?” Roman asked as he added another spin. 

“Like this.” Patton told him as he escaped the spin only to come back a moment later in time with the music. 

“See, you couldn’t stay away.” Roman said as they held hands and moved across the floor with the rest of the dancers. By the time the song ended both princes were out of breath and decided to take a break from the dancing. 

“Oh you have to try these.” Patton told Roman as he spotted the thumbprint cookies on the snack table, “They’re made with Crofters.” He said as he held one out to Roman. 

“What’s Crofters?” Roman asked as he took the offered cookie. 

“It’s a jam made here in Arendelle. The Crofters family has been making jam for generations.” 

“Well I’m not usually a jam guy but I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to try.” Roman told him before taking a bite, “Holy mackerel this is amazing.” Patton smiled as Roman shoved the rest of the cookie in his mouth. 

After a bit, once both men had their fill of the various Crofters snacks, Patton decided to give Roman a quick tour of the castle. 

“You rode a bike down the staircase?”

“Well halfway.” Patton laughed as they walked out to the library balcony, “I couldn’t quite make the turn though and ended up breaking my arm.”

“Well at least it’s something you only try once.”

Patton but back a smile. 

“Oh you didn’t.” 

“I thought I could do it if I kept trying!” Patton told him. 

Roman laughed, “Well did you?”

“No. But I did manage to go down the stairs on a sled without crashing.” 

“Sounds like you and King Logan got up to quite a bit of trouble growing up.” 

Patton’s smile faltered, “Well, actually it was mostly just me. Logan… well, he didn’t want to play with me really.”

Romans face softened, “Why not?”

“I don’t know. We used to be really close when we were little but then one day he just… shut me out. He got his own room and I never really saw him after that. Any time I asked him to play he’d tell me to go away.” He sighed as he leaned against the railing to look out over the gardens. After a moment he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and looked over at Roman, who was giving him a sad smile. 

“What about you?” Patton asked in an attempt to change the subject, “Do you have siblings?”

“Twelve older brothers. I’m not very close with any of them though.” He said as he sat on the railing.

“Really? None of them?” Patton asked in confusion. 

“Well I did have another brother. We did everything together but he…”

“Oh. I’m sorry…” 

“Eh, it was a long time ago. I’ve moved on.” 

Just looking at his face Patton could tell he wasn’t completely honest about that. Then again he wasn’t being fully honest about his feelings about his own brother. And at least Logan was still alive, right?

“Um… do you mind if I ask…?”

Roman gave a small smile, “You know I don’t think anyone’s ever asked me what happened.”

“You don’t have to of course-“

“No no, it’s alright.” Roman assured him, “Our parents had some business to attend to here in Arendelle. They decided to bring my brother and I to learn something or other I suppose. I don’t remember learning anything important I just remember being bored out of my mind.” He shot Patton a lopsided grin, “Sometime around lunch my brother tried to convince me to run off to play but I refused because I knew if we did our parents would be furious. He kept trying and eventually decided to go off on his own. He just… never came back.”

Patton wasn’t sure what to say so he moved closer to where their shoulders were touching. Roman shot him a thankful smile before continuing. 

“Search parties were sent out of course but after a week my family had to go back home. Sometimes I like to imagine he’s still out there somewhere and just decided to become a new cryptid.”

Patton gave a small smile at that last part. 

“Hey,” He asked after a minute, “do you wanna do something fun?”

“Does it involve riding a bike down the stairs and breaking our arms?” Roman asked with a sly grin. 

“Well not anymore.” 

Roman laughed, “Alright then. Lead the way.”

Patton grinned and grabbed Romans hand before pulling him back inside and leading him to one of the best places in the castle. 

“... It’s a… nice hallway?” Roman noted. 

“It’s also the longest one without a rug.” Patton told him.

Roman watched in confusion as Patton started taking off his shoes. Patton noticed and looked at him expectantly. Realization dawned on Roman and he began to remove his shoes as well. 

“Ok so,” Patton started, “your best shot at getting really far is start back here in this hallway on the rug since you can get fast faster. You just run and then,” He took off into the long hallway, “you slide!” He called as he slid across the polished floor. 

As Roman took his starting place on the rug he couldn’t believe he was about to go sock sliding. He was a prince. Thirteenth in line for the throne of the Southern Isles. He shouldn’t be acting so childish.

But he quickly found he didn’t actually care. 

A moment later he was sliding down the hallway heading directly towards Patton who seemed to realize just a moment too late. He attempted to move out of the way but the slick floor made it impossible to move quickly enough and both men ended up laughing in a pile on the floor. 

“I feel like we’re falling into a pattern.” Roman laughed. 

“Don’t worry,” Patton told him, “I can let this one _slide_.”

“Good. I just hope standing won’t be too much of a “ _feet_.”

Romans face lit up as Patton giggled at the pun. 

“I don’t think I could _stand_ another fall.” Patton told him. 

“I suppose I’ll just have to catch you next time.” Roman told him. 

Patton smiled, “I think I’d like that.”

They sat on the floor for a few long moments before Roman cleared his throat, “So… sock sliding?”

“Oh! Right.”

Eventually they moved on from Patton’s tour of inside the castle and moved to the grounds. Working their way through the gardens and stables. After a couple hours they found themselves on the cliffs just behind the castle. 

“You know, I don’t think I’ve had so much fun in years.” Roman said from his spot next to Patton. 

“Me neither.” Patton agreed, “Up until I met you it’s like my life was just a series of closed doors, ya know?”

“I was thinking the same.” Roman smiled, “I’ve been searching my whole life to find my place, and I’ve never felt more at home than here.”

“It might sound crazy, but I’ve never felt so connected to someone else.”

Roman gently grabbed his hand, “I think that’s the thing about love. There’s nothing to get in the way. It’s an open door, right?”

“Right.” Patton smiled and gave a gentle sqeeze to Romans hand. 

Patton watched as Roman seemed to think hard about something before taking a deep breath and pulling them both to their feet. 

“Can I say something crazy…?” He asked before kneeling down, “Will you marry me?”

‘ _Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh_!’

“Can I say something crazier? _Yes!”_


	4. ... an Open Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up grandkids, this one has feels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Arguing, almost injury of a main character, let me know if any others

Patton had been gone for quite a while now. After about a half hour Logan had started looking for him in the ballroom but he was nowhere to be found. He hadn’t intended to upset Patton. Especially when he seemed to be having so much fun before. The only thing stopping him from searching the rest of the castle was his duty as the new king to speak to the foreign dignitaries and the fact that sooner or later the party would end and he would have his chance to speak to Patton. For better or worse. 

“Logan!” 

‘Oh thank god.’ Logan thought when he heard Patton’s voice. 

“Um, King Logan.” Patton corrected as he came up to Logan, pulling another man around his age by the arm. 

“If you’ll please excuse me. I believe Prince Patton needs to speak with me.” Logan told the dignitary. He didn’t wait for a response before walking away and motioning for Patton to follow. 

~

If he were being honest, Roman didn’t know much about King Logan. He had prodded Patton a couple of times in hopes of getting an idea, but it seemed to be a touchy subject for the prince. 

Roman had only seen the king from a distance so far and it might’ve just been the kings nerves but he seemed a bit… boring? Dull? Overly serious? Roman wasn’t sure. 

He had hoped that perhaps the king had just been nervous. After all, ones own coronation was probably pretty nerve wracking. But hours later, at a party no less, the king seemed just as serious as he had all day. 

The king led them to a quieter corner or the room and looked between Patton and Roman expectantly. 

“Ok so Logan,” Patton began, “this is Prince Roman of the Southern Isles.”

Roman gave a small bow, “Your Majesty.” and the king nodded in acknowledgment. 

Patton bounced slightly in place before glancing at Roman and starting, 

“So we-“

“-would like-“

“-your blessing-“

“-of-“

“- our marriage!” They said in unison. 

Roman watched as the kings face seemed to sharpen. 

“Marriage?” He deadpanned. 

“Yes!” Patton confirmed. 

“Patton, you are not getting married.”

“Well not today obviously. We haven’t worked out all the details and it would take a couple days to plan the ceremony. Obviously there’d be cake, ice cream, cookies and- wait would we live here?” Patton asked. 

“Of course!” Roman agreed. 

“Patton.”

“Oh we could invite all your brothers to stay with us!” 

” _Patton_.”

“We have plenty of room of course and-“

” _Patton_!” The King nearly yelled. 

That caused the prince to pause in his fantasizing. 

“Patton,” the king took in a breath, “I need to speak with you.” He sent a less than friendly glance at Roman, ” _Alone_.”

Patton looked a bit nervous and Roman sent him what he hoped was a reassuring smile. His Majesty was probably just a bit thrown by the sudden engagement of his brother. That was fine. They could talk and… judging by the kings face, hopefully decide not to send Roman to the gallows. 

“Anything you have to say you can say to both of us.” Patton told his brother as he grabbed Romans arm. 

Was Patton really this nervous about being alone with his brother?

The king frowned for a moment before schooling his face, “Fine.” He told them, “Patton you can’t marry someone you just met.”

“You can if it’s true love.” Patton’s words made Romans heart flutter a bit. _True love…_

The king scoffed, “Don’t be foolish. What do you even know about love?”

Patton’s grip on his arm tightened, “More than you apparently. All you do is shut people out.”

“You asked for my blessing and my answer is no. Now if you’ll excuse me.” He told them before turning to leave. 

“Your Majesty, if I may-“ Roman began. 

” _You_ , may _leave_.” The King told him. 

_Well there’s a familiar phrase._

“Logan.” Patton pleaded. 

“Patton,” Roman intervened, “perhaps he just needs a moment?”

~

Logan needed a moment. Logan needed _several_ moments if he were being honest. He had spent hours worrying about Patton, who had apparently been galavanting who knows where with this so called “Prince Roman” and thought it was a good idea to get married in that span of time. 

Logan already didn’t like him. And while the foreign prince may not have done anything in their short interaction the fact remained that one of them proposed and one of them said yes. He wasn’t sure who did what yet but both sides were idiotic for doing so. And as much as he loved his brother, he could be a bit naive. Unfortunately it seemed he chose someone just as illogical. Or perhaps even someone who was taking advantage of his brother. The first he could forgive but the second would have consequences. 

~

Roman did, admittedly, feel a bit bad for taking advantage of Patton. 

But it was just so _easy_ and Patton was so sweet and nice and fun. Sure wasn’t exactly a fairytale romance, but right now, Roman could easily picture having a happy life with the Arendellian prince. After all, sometimes true love was made right?

~

Patton watched as Logan walked away. It wasn’t fair. Patton had found someone who actually liked him and wanted to spend time with him. Someone he loved and Logan wouldn’t even listen. He _never_ listened and Patton was tired of talking to doors. So he followed him. 

“Logan!” 

“Enough Patton. We will discuss this later when we are alone.” he told him without looking back. 

“No we are not. I’m not letting you hide behind that stupid _door again_!” Patton grabbed at his hand but only succeeded in getting his glove. Thankfully it was enough to make Logan stop and turn around. 

“Patton, return my glove.” 

“Not until you listen to me!”

“Patton, perhaps we should move this conversation elsewhere?” Roman said softly. 

“I can’t live like this anymore, Logan. I’m tired of being locked up in an empty castle. You finally have the power to open the gates again and you _won’t_! You might be happy all by yourself but I’m not!”

Logan just stared at him for a moment, “Then leave.”

Tears filled Patton’s eyes at that and he didn’t think he could take the heartbreak right now. So instead he focused on the anger he’d been repressing since they were children. 

“What did I ever do to you?! Why do you hate me so much?!”

“Patton-“ Logan tried. 

“No! You are going to listen to me! Why do you keep shutting me out? Shutting the world out?! What could you possibly be so afraid of?!”

“We are not-“

“Yes we are doing this now! Because I know the second you walk out of here you’ll never acknowledge me again!” 

“That’s not-!“

“Yes it is! And if you want me out of your life so bad maybe I should leave!”

“ _ENOUGH_!”

Patton barely had time to register what had happened as he was suddenly pulled backwards and away from the spikes of ice that spewed from Logan’s hand. If Roman hadn’t pulled him back when he did…

Logan had a look of horror on his face as he locked eyes with Patton. 

“I’m sorry.” He breathed before running away. 

“Logan wait!” 

~

Logan didn’t think before turning to run. The screams that had occurred when he lost control were still echoing in his mind and Patton’s face was front and center. He almost hurt Patton again. 

When he burst through the front doors he was met with cheers. The courtyard was still full of people from earlier in the day. 

“There he is.” “Your Majesty.” “Long live King Logan!”

Logan clutched his ungloved hand close as he tried to weave through the crowd. 

“Your Majesty?” A woman holding a small child asked, “Are you alright?”

“I-I’m-“ as he backed away he bumped into one of the fountains behind him and grabbed the edge to avoid falling in. But as soon as he touched it the water froze into a menacing ice sculpture and the crowd reacted just as the party goers had. 

“There he is!” 

Logan looked back towards the castle doors to see the Duchess of Weslton and her guards. 

“Stop him!” She ordered. 

“No! Please just stay away!” He cried. But as he put his hands up in an attempt to placate them, bursts of ice shot from his hand towards the duchess; causing her to fall. The crowd screamed in terror and Logan barely heard the duchess calling him a monster before turning and fleeing. 

This time the crowd parted easily and he was able to make a direct shot to the open gates. Instead of going across the bridge and into town he ran down to the waters edge. When his foot touched the water it turned solid under his feet. 

“Logan!” He heard Patton call. 

He couldn’t be near Patton in this state. He could hurt him. 

Mind made up, Logan ran. The water froze under him as he ran across the fjord. He had to protect Patton. Even if it meant he would never see him again…

~

Patton followed Logan out of the castle and Roman followed Patton. 

When they got to the door the Duchess of Weslton was being helped up. The front steps were frozen under their feet and it was snowing… in July. 

It wasn’t hard to realize Logan had run out the gates judging by the parted crowd. Patton ran in that direction, “Logan!”

He paused to look around when he got outside and noticed his brother standing by the bank of the fjord. But when Patton ran towards him Logan took off again. He was running across the water. 

By the time Patton made it to where Logan had been he was already a good distance away. Patton tried to follow but only two steps in he slipped on the ice. The ice _Logan_ had made. How was this even _possible_. 

“Logan! Stop! Come back!” He called. 

“Patton are you alright?” Roman asked as he knelt next to him. 

“Logan…” Patton told him as he watched his brother disappear into the far of tree line. 

“Look… the fjord.” Roman told him. 

Hearing the disbelief in his voice, Patton looked around. The fjord was freezing solid and the snow was falling a bit heavier than before. 

“Come on,” Roman told him as he helped him to his feet, “we need to get back to the castle.”

“But Logan…”

“I’m sure he’ll be fine, but right now there are a lot of scared and confused people in the castle and none of us are dressed for this cold.” Roman told him. 

Patton nodded reluctantly and let Roman lead him back to the castle. 

“Did you know…?” Roman asked quietly as they walked back through the gates. 

“No…” Patton said. Why didn’t Logan tell him?

~

Roman tentatively wrapped his arm around Patton’s shoulders. He did it lightly so that Patton could pull away, but instead Patton leaned in to him, and Roman tightened his grip. 

Roman was honestly a bit overwhelmed and he knew Patton was probably even more so. If Roman hadn’t reacted when he did earlier Patton would’ve been killed by those ice spikes. And now there was a snow storm brewing in the middle of summer and the king had run off into the wilderness. 

When they got to the doors the Duchess of Weslton was ranting about a curse. 

“He must be stopped! You must go after him!” She ordered her guards. 

“What? No!” Patton told her as he rushed over. 

The duchess quickly hid behind her guards, “You!” She cried, “is there sorcery in you? Are you a monster as well?!”

“What? No, no. I’m completely ordinary.” He told her, “And my brother is not a monster.”

“He nearly killed me!” The duchess yelled. 

“You slipped on ice.” Roman told her. 

“His ice!” She glared. 

_And ok yes that was true._

“It was an accident.” Patton told her, “He was scared. He didn’t mean to do any of this.” He took a breath, “Tonight was my fault. I yelled at him and said some pretty mean things. So I’m gonna fix this. I’m going after him.”

“Yes do.” The duchess readily agreed. 

“What?” Roman asked. 

“Ready my horse!” Patton instructed to one of the nearby servants. 

“Patton wait.” Roman told him, “Its too dangerous.”

“Logan isn’t dangerous.” Roman didn’t fully agree with that but didn’t interrupt, “I’ll bring him back and make this right.”

“Then I’m coming with you.” Roman told him.

“No. I need someone here to look after Arendelle until I return with Logan. Please?”

Roman stared into Patton’s eyes for a moment before sighing, “On my honor.”

He was rewarded with a small smile from Patton. 

“Thank you.”

“But before you leave I must insist you at least prepare for the journey.” Roman told him.

Patton looked down at himself for a moment and gave a humorless laugh, “I suppose that would be a good idea.”

~

Patton went back to his room and quickly changed into his winter clothes. It took a bit of digging through his closet before he found his warm clothes and winter cloak. He dug through one of his drawers to find a pair of gloves and paused when he noticed the old black scarf at the bottom. He and Logan used to put it on their snow cat every year. 

He had found it again a few years ago after it had apparently been chewed on by something. He had patched the holes with some purple fabric. He grabbed the scarf and wrapped it around his neck. 

As he exited the castle Roman met him with his horse -Colton- and a bag. 

“I asked the staff to pack you some supplies. There should be enough food in here to last several days. And I made sure they packed matches and firestarters as well.”

Patton smiled, “Thank you. I really appreciate this.”

“Are you sure you don’t want me to come with you?” He asked again. 

“I’m sure. Arendelle needs a leader right now and I trust you.” 

Roman seemed to hesitate for a moment but nodded, “I’ll do my best.” 

Patton took his hand, “I know you will.” He told him. 

After a moment he mounted his horse, “I leave Prince Roman in charge!” He announced. 

“Are you sure you can trust him? I don’t want you getting hurt.” Roman told him worriedly. 

Patton sent him a reassuring smile, “He’s my brother. He would never hurt me. I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

~

Roman watched as Patton rode away. He really hoped Patton knew what he was doing. He wasn’t sure if he could live with himself if the prince got hurt because he didn’t do enough to protect him. 


	5. Let it Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making a non musical out of a musical is hard so you get this short chapter

Logan wasn’t sure how long he had been running. But by the time he did, his legs felt as if they were made of jam. And not even the good kind. 

He collapsed to the ground in a pool of tears. Everything catching up to him now that he wasn’t focused on running. 

He almost _killed_ Patton. All because of his stupid curse that he had no control over. After all these years he couldn’t even protect his brother from himself. 

…

It was a long time before Logan was able to contain himself. He stood slowly and wiped away the tear tracks. His eyes were no doubt red and bloodshot from all the crying. 

He took a moment to take in his surroundings. He was in the forest. Judging by the amount of trees and snow he was somewhere in the north mountains. 

Had he really run that much?

Logan shook his head. It didn’t matter. The farther he got the better. 

Few people came too far above the snow line and almost no one made the journey to the summit.

He was a bit surprised to note that, despite what had to be freezing temperatures, he wasn’t actually...cold. It was strange to say the least. Logically he knew it was cold, and in a way he could even feel it. It’s as if it just chose not to make _him_ cold as well.

Perhaps running aimlessly in one direction hadn’t been the worst thing he could do. Seeing as he ended up in what was likely the most secluded area in Arendelle. 

Logan looked up towards the peak. If he went there he wouldn’t have to worry about hurting anyone else due to his lack of control ever again. Mind made up, he began his trek up the mountain. 

~

Patton was hoping to find Logan fairly quickly before it got even darker. He lit his travel lantern in hopes that Logan would see it and come to him...but if the last few hours were any indication it didn’t seem to be working. 

“Logan!” He called for the millionth time. 

And for the millionth time there was no answer. 

Patton was exhausted after everything that had happened that day and was nearly dozing off on poor Colton who was probably just as tired. He felt a little bad about making the horse carry him around so late at night… and through the snow… that was actually starting to get pretty deep if he were being honest. 

Patton was startled from his dozing when Colton stopped suddenly. Patton watched closely as the horse's ears began moving, listening for whatever startled him in the first place.

Colton shifted nervously for an agonizingly long minute before Patton gave him a small squeeze with his heels, checking if he was willing to go. The horse took a few cautious steps forward before snapping to attention once again and looking around. This time it wasn’t long before the cause revealed itself. Patton hunched down and held tight to the reigns as Colton bolted away from the wolves that had been trying to surround them. 

There was nothing Patton could do but let his horse take full control as they fled. 

Just when they were finally starting to put some distance between them and the wolves a branch broke from a tree in their path and startled his panicked horse. Patton lost his grip on the reins and was thrown from the saddle. The two feet of snow broke his fall but by the time he recovered his horse was already running off. 

“Nononono, Colton come back!” He called. 

The horse ignored him and Patton quickly got to his feet. He wasn’t sure how far behind the wolves were or if they were even still chasing them but he knew he didn’t want to stick around and find out. 

Chasing after Colton would be a lost cause. Once the horse calmed down he would no doubt be heading home and Patton didn’t have time to start the journey over. He had to find Logan and bring him home. 

So he kept moving up the mountain. 

…

Patton kept reminding himself he was making progress. He was thankful that he hadn’t seen nor heard any sign of the wolves since before he’d lost his horse over an hour ago. He was mentally kicking himself with every step by now for not making the decision to attempt to call Colton back. And reminded himself to give the poor horse carrots when he got home. Trudging through deep snow was not fun. He just wanted to stop for a minute and- 

Patton screamed as he was suddenly falling through the air, “Oof.”

He took a moment to get the air back into his lungs and do a mental check to make sure nothing was broken before sitting up and looking around. 

He was in a pit. 

Of course. Because today had been going _so well_ before, why not add a giant hole to top it off?

It didn’t take long to figure out that it was just a bit too deep to climb out of either. Patton was thankful that Roman had made sure there would be a fire starter because it was starting to look like he would be spending the night in a hole. Hopefully whoever had dug it would come back soon and would be willing to help him out of it. 

With nothing else to do Patton began taking the driest branches to start a fire. It was gonna be a long night. 

~

Logan was making progress towards the north peak. The trees had been getting thinner the farther he traveled and eventually he stopped seeing them all together. There was nothing and no one around. He was alone. 

He was _alone._

The realization hit him so suddenly he stopped in his tracks. He didn’t have to worry about his powers going haywire anymore because there was no one around to get hurt when they did. The reality of this felt like a large weight off of his shoulders and for the first time in years he felt himself truly start to relax. 

He gave one more look around as if someone would appear out of thin air to see him before removing his remaining glove. He stared at it for a moment before letting the wind blow it out of his hand and out of sight. 

He started off slowly. Letting a few whisps of snow fly from his hands before making them larger and larger. With every burst of power he let loose the better he felt and he continued his way up the mountain. Trying things with the magic he never would dared to have tried inside the castle walls. 

He even indulged in some of his childhood memories and paused to conjure his and Patton’s snowcat; sans his scarf and nose. 

Logan smiled softly as he stared at it. It was like a lone, little sentry watching the mountain. 

The closer he got to the peak the more he did with his powers. When he found a ravine between himself and his destination he even made an ice staircase. He had been cautious at first due to the large frost crystals coating the structure, but as soon as he touched them they vanished and smoothed out leaving a glassy finish. Logan couldn’t help but run up the stairs like a child as he watched the phenomenon occurring beneath his fingertips. 

By the time he made it to the top of the mountain the sky was starting to shift into the dull blues just before the sunrise and he was ready to let his powers lose. 

Within mere moments he managed to create a small castle of ice. 

When he finished he couldn’t contain his joy. This was far beyond anything he ever thought possible! The castle may have been bare but it was beautiful. The first rays of sun began to shine upon the castle causing a rainbow of colors to appear within the walls themselves. 

Logan let his powers flow through him without fear as he ran up the stairs to the second level. The ice traced patterns into his previously plain dark blue and black suit and even across the royal mantle still placed on his shoulders. He walked out onto the balcony overlooking the mountain range. The castle town was barely a speck from this distance. 

Logan smiled at the thought of still being able to watch over his brother in some way. Even from so far. 

He reached up to remove the silver crown that still rested on his head. He ran his hand through his hair to rid himself of the phantom weight before looking at the polished surface. He barely recognized his reflection. He had never felt better at that thought. After another moment he threw the crown off the balcony. Flinging it as far as he could and grinned as it disappeared into the sunrise. 

~

Remus was pissed. It was colder than a witches tit. It was supposed to be the middle of summer where the hell did the snowstorm come from?! Did he accidentally hibernate like Grandpabbie? If that was the case wasn’t he supposed to sleep _through_ winter? Now he had to check all his traps, if he could even find them under all the snow. He better have caught something because if he had to do all this trudging for nothing he was going to be double pissed. 


	6. Reindeers are Better than People

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remus isn’t too bad in this but let me know to tag

Patton was thankful that whoever set the trap had used so many branches. He was able to get a decent fire going and he even managed to get some sleep in between stoking it. It wasn’t very restful but there wasn’t much he could do about it. He was in the middle of dozing again when he heard what sounded like someone trudging through the snow towards him. 

“Well at least I caught dinner.” He heard a voice mumble. 

“Hello? Is someone up there?” He called. 

The footsteps paused for a moment, “That’s not what dinner sounds like.” The voice said before the crunching of snow started again. A moment later a head appeared over the rim of the hole. 

The man’s look of confusion quickly shifted into a smile, “Well you might not be dinner, but you sure are a snack.”

Patton… wasn’t sure what to make of that statement. He hoped it was a joke, but come on. He wasn’t that short. 

“I’d rather you not eat me actually.” Patton told him with a nervous smile. 

“Aw, but you look so tasty.” The man grinned as he sat crisscrossed next to the hole, “So what’s a guy like you doing in a hole like this?”

“I’m looking for my brother. You haven’t happened to see anyone else up here have you?” 

“Nope. ‘Fraid the only one I’ve caught today was you. But if all the guys who come up here look like you, maybe I should be digging more holes.” The man shot him a wink. 

Ok so he was joking. 

“I’m Patton by the way.”

“Nice to meet you patty-cake, I’m Remus.” The mustachioed man told him before extending a hand. 

Without thinking Patton reached to shake the offered hand before suddenly being pulled out of the hole. 

“Oh. Thank you.” Patton told him as he moved to a sitting position from his new place on the ground, “Uh… sorry about your trap by the way.” He said when he looked back at the now empty hole. 

“Eh, don’t worry about it.” Remus shrugged, “Resetting them is the easy part. Now if you had refilled the hole _then_ we’d have some problems. Besides it’s not like I marked the area. No one comes way out here unless they got lost on the way to the trading post. And that’s down the mountain a ways.”

“I didn’t know there was a trading post up here.”

“And I thought _I_ lived under a rock.” Remus snorted, “That place is the closest thing to a tourist center there is up here. They even added a sauna a couple years ago. Probably coming in handy right about now with the freak snow storm.”

“Oh! Speaking of, you wouldn’t happen to notice anything, uh, _magical_ about the storm would you?” Patton asked. 

Remus raised an eyebrow, “Other than appearing out of nowhere during the wrong season?” 

“Yeah… Arendelle kinda sorta got thrown into a magic winter.”

“Ooo do tell.” Remus leaned in. 

Patton leaned back slightly at the sudden encroachment of his personal bubble, “Well…”

~

“So you pissed your brother off and both of you decided the best idea was to run into the mountains with no plan?” Remus asked when the apparent prince of the country finished. 

“Well I don’t know about him, but I had a plan.”

“Which was?”

“Find Logan and bring him home.”

Now normally Remus was all for winging it, but even he knew to pick his battles. And the mountain in winter was not a battle to take lightly. Plus the prince was pretty cute so…

“Want me to help?”

The princes face lit up, “Really?”

“Sure. I know the mountain better than anyone and have plenty of supplies on my sled.” He motioned to the small sled he’d packed this morning when he first began to curse the snow, “Not to mention, I wouldn’t want you in anyone else’s hole.” He winked. 

Patton giggled and Remus had the feeling that one went over his head as well, “No I suppose not.” Patton told him. 

Remus stood and brushed the snow off his pants before helping Patton to his feet. “So, any ideas on how to find your ice making brother?” He asked as he moved to grab the pull rope. 

“Well… um… there will probably be... snow..?” Patton said nervously. 

“Well guess we’re on the right track.” Remus said as he looked around, “... Give me a minute.”

He walked over to the tallest nearby tree and started climbing. 

~

Patton watched as the man scurried up the tree and disappeared into the branches, “...Remus?”

While Remus was doing… something… Patton took the opportunity to look around. The forest looked much different during the day. And with a thick layer of fresh snow it actually looked really pretty. 

Patton screamed as something large fell out of the sky in front of him. 

“Remus?! Are you ok?!” He asked when he recognized the something. 

Remus sat up and shook the snow off of himself, “Whew, that was fun.” He beamed before standing up. 

“Are you alright?” Patton asked again. 

“Oh yeah. Jumping out of trees is a piece of cake. All the snow just means I can jump from higher.” 

“What were you even doing up there?” 

“Looking around. Just seeing what I can tree.” Remus grinned. 

Patton lit up at the pun, “It’s always good to branch out.” He told him. 

“Yep and I think I found the root of the problem. I saw something weird up on the north peak.” 

“Really?” Patton asked hopefully, “What was it?” 

“Not entirely sure what, but considering there’s a rouge prince with magic running around it probably has something to do with him.” 

“Well then, the north peak is where we’re heading.” Patton told him, “It’s this way right?” He asked as he pointed north. 

“Close.” Remus told him before moving Patton’s arm, “It’s _that_ way.”

Patton looked up, where he was now pointing, to see the part of the mountain still below the cloud line. That… that was gonna be a long journey by foot. 

…

The two of them had been walking for a while before Remus spoke, “So Patton, what’s civilization been up to?”

“Civilization?” The Prince asked in confusion. 

“Yep. I get out plenty it’s the getting in that I don’t do.” Remus told him, “What’s going on in inner Arendelle?”

“Oh, well I’ve never really been outside of the castle before today so I don’t know all that much.” He admitted. 

“Meh, I’m not choosy in information. None of it really effects anything up here anyway.” Remus told him, “What about in the castle?”

“Oh, well yesterday was really fun, until, you know, but the castle gates were opened for the first time since I was a little kid!” The prince was practically bouncing from his excitement, “There was a ball and I spent pretty much all of it with my new fiancé. We danced, and ate sweets, and I showed him around the castle, and we even went sock sliding which was _really_ fun.” 

“So how long have you known the guy?” Remus asked.

“We met at the ball.”

“I guess it’s always nice when those arranged marriages work out.” 

“Oh it’s not an arranged marriage.” Patton told him. 

That made Remus pause, “... It’s not?”

“Of course not.” 

“I thought you said you met, like yesterday?”

“We did.”

“Oh. Guess I misheard earlier.” 

“When?”

“Oh I thought you said he was your new fiancé or something.” Remus laughed. 

“He is my fiancé.” Patton told him. 

“Wait wait wait… so you knew this guy for a day, interacted with him for less than twenty four hours, and then decided to _marry_ him?”

“Yeah.”

“You can’t marry someone you just met like that!” Remus told him, “Didn’t your parents ever warn you about strangers?”

Patton eyed him for a moment before taking a step to the side, putting more space between them, “Yes they did…”

“Then _why_ are you _marrying_ one? One night stands are one thing but _marriage_?!”

“What do nightstands have to do with anything?” Patton asked in confusion, “Besides Roman isn’t a stranger.”

“Oh yeah? What’s his favorite food?”

“Cookies.”

“Best friends name?”

“Probably John.”

“Eye color?”

“Dreamy.” Patton sighed.

“Foot size?”

“Size doesn’t matter.” 

Remus almost choaked in that one which only got a confused look from Patton. So he moved on. “Have you even had a meal with him yet? Like a full meal? What if you hate the way he eats? What if you hate _what_ he eats? He could enjoy boiled sardine sandwiches and demand them every night?”

“Ew.” Patton shook his head, “Look it doesn’t matter. It’s true love.”

“Oh, yeah, definitely. Totally fine to marry someone you don’t even know the last name of.”

“Of course I know his last name it’s… Of-the-southern-isles…” 

“Oh yeah that’s true.” Remus told him sarcastically, “That’s a place not a name.”

“Lots of royalty have the same last name as their country.” Patton told him. 

“Let me guess? He told you he’s some prince from a faraway land?”

“He is a prince! He’s Prince Roman of the Southern Isles, thirteenth in-line for the throan.”

Remus froze, “... What?”

“Prince Roman of the Southern Isles.” 

“... Meh.” Remus said before starting for the peak again, “Never heard of him. Still say you can’t marry someone you just met though.”

“You can if it’s true love.” Patton told him. 

Remus rolled his eyes but let the subject drop. He couldn’t focus on an argument anymore anyway…


	7. In Summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Innuendos curtesy of Remus, minor injury of a main character, referring to someone as an it (temporary), let me know to tag

Patton and Remus had been walking in silence for a long time. Remus seemed a bit down since the marriage argument and Patton felt bad about that. He wasn’t sure why it upset Remus, but something about it did. 

“Hey Remus?” He asked. 

Remus looked over, “Yeah?” 

“Um, are you okay? I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings or anything earlier…”

Remus blinked, “...What the hell are you talking about?” 

“Well it’s just… you’ve seemed kinda...”

“Wait, have you been guilt tripping yourself this whole time?” Remus asked. The look on Patton’s face was a definite yes. Remus rubbed the back of his neck, “Look, I still stand by my statement about marriage at first sight, but at the end of the day it’s none of my business. You didn’t hurt my feelings or anything.” Remus told him. 

“Oh… but I thought… you just seemed…” 

“I’m not used to holding full out conversations with other people is all.” Remus told him, “So don’t worry about it.”

“Are you sure?” Patton asked again. 

“Yep. Trust me, my family is all about speaking your mind. If we had a problem I’d let you know.” Remus told him with a reassuring smile. 

“Good.” Patton sent a smile back, “So um… would you be open to talking then? I don’t really like silence so much. You don’t have to of course!” He reassured him. 

“Eh, why not.” Remus shrugged, “Anything in particular?”

“Oh, well you mentioned your family. Can you tell me about them?”

“Sure. They’re a bit weird, but in a good way. I’m the tall one though, by a lot.” He gave Patton a somewhat sly look that Patton didn’t understand before saying, “I’m also the biggest.”

“So most of your family is on the shorter side?” Patton asked. 

Remus smiled wide, “Something like that.”

“Do they live here in the mountains?”

“Yeah. They’re practically part of the mountain at this point. I don’t see them so much during the warmer months though since now is usually when I’m busy getting handsome strangers in my hole.”

Patton laughed and Remus sent him another one of his grins he tended to wear after some of his jokes that Patton didn’t always get. “Does that happen a lot?”

“Nah. But that’s ok. I like theirs even more. Especially when they have a large stick in the front.” 

“Are the sticks used to mark where the pits are?” Patton asked. He didn’t see one when he fell in Remus’s trap, but then again he hadn’t been looking either. Come to think of it Remus said he didn’t mark his. 

Remus’s smile widened again, “Something like that.” 

Patton was about to ask what he meant but his attention quickly shifted to the scene in front of them, “Woah.” He breathed. There was a large group of willow trees ahead of them. The branches were frozen and were glittering in the sunlight, “It’s so _pretty.”_

Patton was awestruck as he slowly made his way through the trees. He couldn’t stop trying to look in every direction just to take everything in. Until he noticed two eyes staring down at him from a branch above his head. 

~

As much as Remus hated the cold, he never truly got sick of seeing snow. He still remembered the first time he saw it. It was a couple months after his family adopted him. He grew up in a place where the temperature never got below “cool summer day” and his eyes had been so big they were close to popping right out of his skull. He probably looked about the same now as he stared at the frozen trees. He’d never seen them freeze like this before!

Remus probably could’ve spent a long time staring at the trees alone, but was torn from his nostalgic wonder by screaming. 

~

_“Ahhhhh!”_

_“Ahhhhh!”_

Patton and the… thing, screamed in unison for a moment before the thing fell off of its perch in the tree and scurried backwards and away from him. 

“What the hell is that?!” Remus asked in amazement. 

Now that the… snow… thing? Cat? Was on the ground and not looming over him, it was actually kinda… “Cute.” Patton told him. 

“I am not!” The snow cat told him indignantly. 

“Ah! It talks!” Patton said in shock. He then watched as Remus walked over to the talking snow cat and picked it up. He held it under the arms and stared at it for a moment, much to the snow cats apprehension. 

“Oh. My. God.” Remus said, “You’re so _creepy!”_ he told it before hugging it tightly. 

“H-hey!” The cat said before hissing angrily, “Put me down!”

“But you’re so- ah!” Remus looked down at the once puffy snow cat that was now covered in large spikes of ice and- oh my gosh are those fangs! Those weren’t there before!

“Oh my gosh-Remus! Are you ok?!”

Remus stared at the growling cat in his arms before slowly looking to Patton with a wild grin, _“Patton can I keep him?!”_

It earned him another bite from the prickly snow cat. 

“Remus- Remus let it go!” Patton told him. 

“Aw…” Remus whined before unceremoniously dropping the cat who immediately turned to hiss angrily at him. 

“Hey, hey it’s ok.” Patton told the cat as it’s tail swished back and forth, “No ones gonna hurt you. Ok?”

After a moment of looking back and forth between him and Remus, Patton was relieved when the spikes on its back, as well as claws, disappeared into the deceptively soft looking snow exterior. The cat was by no means calm, but at least it didn’t look ready to attack either. 

“There we go.” Patton said, “Everyone just calm down a bit.” 

“I’ve seen some weird shit up here but this thing takes the cake.” Remus told him, “It’s _neat.”_

“I think we all got off on the wrong foot.” Patton told the nervous snow cat, “How about we start over? This is Remus,” Remus wiggled his fingers in a wave, “and my name is Patton.” The cat tilted his head as he seemed to consider Patton, “Do you have a name?” Patton asked. 

The snow cat blinked, “Uh, it’s- it’s Virgil.” He told them as he rose to stand on his hind legs. 

Patton stared at the now bipedal snowcat, Virgil, and for a moment was thrown back to when he and Logan were little. They were building the snowman they always did and Patton was adding its ears and tail. 

“Wait… you’re _Virgil.”_ He said in disbelief. 

“Yes…?” 

“You know this thing?” Remus asked. 

Patton nodded, “Sort of anyway. Logan and I used to build him all the time when we were kids. He was never, well _alive,_ but, you know?” He said before realizing something, “Wait did Logan make you?”

“Uh… probably? Maybe? All I know is I open my eyes, I’m in the middle of nowhere, and am somehow alive and freaking out.” Virgil told him. He still looked like he was freaking out. 

“Accidentally making a living being. Just another reason to use protection.” Remus said sagely. 

Virgil glared at him for some reason, “I don’t think Logan knew he could do that?” Patton told Remus. 

“Maybe someone should teach him about the birds and the bees then.” 

“... What do birds and bees have to do with it?” Patton asked. 

“Nothing.” Virgil told him; sending another glare to Remus. 

“Anyway…” Patton said in confusion, “You look exactly the same!” He told Virgil, “...Well, almost.”

Virgil cocked his head in confusion as Patton removed the black and purple scarf before wrapping it around where Virgil’s neck was. “There we go!” Patton told him as Virgil inspected the scarf, “Oh wait! Your nose.” 

Patton thought for a moment… he didn’t exactly have any extra buttons in his bag. He glanced down at his coat before pulling the top button off. “Here we are.” He smiled before placing the button onto Virgil’s face. Virgil scrunched his face at the action but didn’t seem otherwise bothered. “Perfect!”

“Uh… thanks?” Virgil told him. 

“Of course!” Patton grinned, “So Virgil, you wouldn’t happen to know where Logan is would you?”

“Not really…” Virgil told him, Patton deflated a bit, “I guess I could show you where I woke up though? I mean, if nothing else he would’ve been there at some point right?”

“That’s a great idea!” Patton told him. 

Virgil ducked into the scarf, “It’s just an idea.” He mumbled into the fabric. 

“Good ideas, bad ideas, who cares?” Remus told them, “If you guys are done pussyfooting around, which way are we headed?”

“Right.” Patton said, “The sooner we find Logan, the sooner we can bring back summer and go home.”

“Oh joy. Heat.” Virgil deadpanned. 

“Oh… sorry...?” 

“Meh,” Virgil shrugged, “My existence is a curse upon humanity and I’m ok with it.”

“Jeeze. Been sentient for a day and already a pessimist.” Remus snorted. 

“Don’t worry Virgil!” Patton told him, “I’m sure we can figure out a way to bring back summer without you, um… you know.” 

“Whatever.” Virgil told them, “Come on, it’s this way.” He said before leading them up the mountain again. 

~

Roman had been worried ever since Patton left. Not to mention he had left last night and still hadn’t returned. He caught himself glancing at the gates regularly, hoping to see Patton return with or without the king. But as it stood he couldn’t spend all day staring out at the distance, Patton had left him with responsibilities after all. 

He offered one of the many cloaks he was carrying to yet another shivering citizen. 

“The castle is open to everyone!” He reminded the ever growing crowd, “There is soup and hot drinks in the great hall!”

Roman was sorely tempted to join the citizens in the warm room, it only seemed to be getting colder and he did not enjoy the freezing temperature. But he wasn’t going to, at least not until the crowd outside was in there as well. It was a royals duty to ensure the safety of the people first and foremost after all. Even if it meant freezing on his part in the meantime. 

“Prince Roman,” an irritated voice called. 

He looked to see the Dutchess of Weslton marching towards him with two of her bodyguards. Feeling a long and unnecessary conversation coming, he quickly passed off his stack of cloaks to a nearby guard, asking them to continue handing them out, “How may I assist you, m’lady?” He asked the duchess. 

“Are we expected to sit here and freeze to death while you give away all of Arendelles tradable goods?” She scowled. 

“Prince Patton has given his orders and-”

“And another thing!” She interrupted, “Have you stopped to think that perhaps the prince may be conspiring with an evil sorcerer in order to destroy us all?”

Roman sent her a glare, “Do not question the prince or insult his honor in such a way.” He commanded, “Prince Patton left me in charge and I will not hesitate to protect the citizens or their country. Even from treason.” 

“Treason?!” She gasped in offense. 

“Now if you’ll excuse me-” Roman was interrupted by a commotion near the gate. 

He quickly left the woman and made his way over, hoping to see Patton, but was instead met by the princes sweaty and nervous horse. One of the castle guards managed to quickly grab hold of the horses reigns as the crowd began to murder nervously. 

Roman looked around as if Patton would materialize out of thin air. Patton had told him how well trained the horses were, so for one to show back up without it’s rider meant that something had to be wrong. Patton was in danger. Roman cursed himself. He _knew_ he shouldn’t have let the prince go alone. He could feel the eyes of the courtyard staring at him, waiting for a response. 

“It appears the prince’s horse has returned alone.” He announced, “I’ll need volunteers to assist in the search to find him!”

It didn’t take long to get a decent search party put together. Roman made sure they were all well equipped with survival and medical supplies. He ordered several pairs of riders to search the nearby woods in case Patton was still close and left the castle staff with instructions on how to carry on until he returned with the prince. 

He couldn’t voice it out loud, but he knew Patton was in danger. And Roman was determined to save him. 


End file.
